VFK History of Easter Eggs Quest
Description The egg, a classic symbol of Easter has throughout the span of history symbolized food, omen, mystery, magic and medicine. It is the universal symbol of Easter celebrations throughout the world. In ancient times, Easter eggs were originally created to symbolize the colors of the sunlight in spring. They have been painted, dyed, embellished and decorated. They have been given as gifts and used in egg rolling contests. On today's quest, we will explore the history of the beautiful, amazing and colorful Easter Egg. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and either a Flower or Rainbow Spring Ride Egg Boat start piece! Prizes Question 1. In the spring, the world is "reborn" and many different cultures have ceremonies which welcome in the spring. These rites of spring ceremonies were held by ancient peoples such as the Egyptians, Romans, Persians, Chinese and Gauls. The egg was believed to symbolize the end of the long, cold winter. The snow melted and from beneath it, all the earth was bursting forth with new life. Because eggs harbor new life which bursts forth from the shell, it is a natural representation of this process. What characteristic did ancient peoples believe that eggs contained? * They could explode * They have special powers * They contained Fairy dust * They were made of chocolate 2. The tradition of giving eggs at Easter developed in many cultures. They were decorated by coloring them with dyes made from plants and natural materials, and they were etched with designs. In a similar manner to a valentine, eggs were exchanged by romantic admirers. Eggs were given by the wealthy to their servants in Medieval times. With the advent of Christianity, the symbolism of the egg changed to represent not nature's rebirth, but the rebirth of man. Christians embraced the egg symbol and likened it to the tomb from which Christ rose. Go to the Victorian Park in Victorian Age and say, "I can see the sun rise from here." 3. Some old Polish legends contain some of the more remarkable and miraculous stories about the origin of brilliantly colored eggs for Easter. The Polish legends blend myth, folklore and Christian beliefs. One legend includes the Virgin Mary. It is told that the eggs became spotted with bright colors when she shed tears upon the eggs. Another legend has Mary Magdalene finding that the bright white eggs she was carrying had been miraculously transformed into a rainbow of colors. There are others which have the eggs turning red. Where did the some of the most elaborate Easter egg traditions originate? * Australia * China * France * Poland 4. Decorating and coloring eggs for Easter was customary during the Middle Ages in England. King Edward I's household accounts for the year 1290 recorded an expenditure of eighteen pence for "four hundred and fifty eggs to be gold-leafed and colored for Easter gifts." Go to the Deserted Desert in Audubon's Wildlife Adventure game and say "On Easter, it is okay to put all your eggs in a basket." 5. In Russia, it was customary to mark Easter day with the exchange of painted eggs. The Easter eggs, which members of the royal family and the noble and wealthy gave to each other, were dramatically different from the painted eggs exchanged by the people. They were made of gold and silver, and decorated with techniques utilizing enamel, gem stones and miniature portraits or paintings. Particularly outstanding were the Easter eggs commissioned by the Czar, Alexander III, from Peter Carl Fabergé, the leading firm of Russian jewelers and his court jeweler. The Czar started the tradition, and every year commissioned an egg from Fabergé. He gave it as a gift to his wife, the Empress Maria Feodorovna. In what year did the Russian Czar first commission Faberge to make the special Easter gift? * 1853 * 1783 * 1883 * 1993 6. The first Faberge egg so delighted the Czar's wife, that he engaged Fabergé to design these egg masterpieces to be delivered every Easter. In later years Nicholas II, Alexander's son, continued the custom, commissioning two eggs from the firm. At Easter, Fabergé himself would present one egg to the Dowager Empress Maria Feodorovna. His assistant would present the second egg to Nicholas's wife, Alexandra Feodorovna. Master craftsmen from the Fabergé firm created each Easter egg, which took nearly a year from original design to completion. Designers, stone carvers, jewelers, goldsmiths and silversmiths, sculptors and enamellers, would all participate in the work of art. Go to the Gate House in Medieval Age and say, "There's no such thing as too much chocolate." 7. The folk traditions of a number of Slavic countries boast Easter eggs as an artform. One of the decorating techniques was created in the Ukraine. They began making brightly colored eggs by using a "wax resist" process. This process uses wax to prevent the dyes from coloring the eggs in certain parts. The eggs are dyed many different times, with wax used to control the application of the dyes. This process can be very elaborate. What name has been given to this decorating method? * Baticka * Pointele * Hornazo * Pysanka 8. The name is derived from the verb "pysaty" which means "to write", because the designs are written onto the egg using beeswax. One of the legends from the Ukraine told of how humans were not able to capture birds, but they could gather their eggs. The eggs became magical items representing a source of life. The Ukrainian "rite of spring" festival celebrated these magical objects. In current times, the art of pysanka has become known in many countries for the superb craftsmanship of the eggs. Go to the crossroads outside your garden gate. and say "I'm hopping down the bunny trail." 9. Another decorating tradition is called Binesgraas. this process used by the Pennsylvania Dutch requires a type of reed. The binesgraas involves forming the rush strands into coils which are adhered to the egg with glue. Cloth is also cut into interesting shapes and glued to the egg as well. A more modern version of this decoration uses rug yarn in place of reeds for the coils. Another dying process which involves cloth is rarely used anymore. The eggs are wrapped in a type of cloth called calico or madras cloth. They are boiled, and the water causes the dyes to be released out of the material and onto the shell of the eggs. Why is this method rarely used now? * Most of the dye goes in the water not on the egg * Modern dyes are dangerous * Modern dyes can disintegrate the egg shells * Most modern dyes are colorfast 10. The tradition of Easter baskets and hiding eggs originated in Germany. German immigrants introduced this tradition in the later part of the 19th century, where German children discovered hidden Easter eggs in baskets and in their shoes. In modern times various games are also played with eggs, including a traditional annual event on the White House lawn, the White House Easter Egg Roll. This tradition started in 1878 when President Hayes officially opened the grounds of the White house to children from the local area to roll eggs. This tradition was continued by subsequent presidents. Go to the first English countryside room on the other side of Stonehenge and say, "Happy Easter!" Answers 1. They have special powers 2. Go to the Summer Park and say, "I can see the sun rise from here." 3. Poland 4. Go to the Deserted Desert and say, "On Easter, it is okay to put all your eggs in a basket." 5. 1883 6. Go to the Gate House and say, "There's no such thing as too much chocolate." 7. Pysanka 8. Go to the Crossroads and say, "I'm hopping down the bunny trail." 9. Most modern dyes are colorfast 10. Go to the first room of the English Countryside and say, "Happy Easter!" Category:Quests